Effective oil lubrication is important for many mechanical systems. Lubrication may be employed in a given mechanical system to reduce the operating temperature, reduce noise level, reduce contact resistance of inter-working components, and increase overall longevity of the mechanical system.
Many conventional mechanical systems, such as transmissions and transfer cases, incorporate an oil pump to facilitate lubrication to desired components. Alternatively, some mechanical systems may incorporate splash lubrication whereby oil is splashed onto a desired bearing or component by a gear or simple rotating disk incorporated in the mechanical system proximate the desired component.
While such arrangements are satisfactory for their intended purpose, a need exists to develop simpler, more cost-effective alternatives that provide the desired function while advancing the art.